The Guy I Kinda like is my Rival
by Mokuba-chan
Summary: AU Anzu is the one with the puzzle, not Yuugi. She starts to have a crush on her rival, Seto, but doesn't know if she should tell him. AnzuSeto, YuugiAnzu, JouMai & more!


The Guy I kinda like is my rival   
  
Chapter 1: Strange feelings and a Harlequin   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO   
  
This is during Battle City. It takes place from the beginning of it, till whenever the fic ends. Yes, since this is during Battle City, there will be dueling-BUT if you don't want to read the dueling parts, SKIP reading the dueling parts and just read the parts you want. Skipping the dueling parts won't hurt, after all, there is romance in it, so won't you guys want to read it?...For the love of food, REVIEW!   
  
-

"Yo Anzu! Come on, You just kicked that rare hunter's ass by beating him in that duel, so it's time for us to go our separate ways to get the six locator cards!" A loud obnoxious voice yells. Of course it's Jounouchi speaking.   
  
"Oh...yeah!" Putting a halt to her spacing out, Anzu runs up to her friend.   
  
"I'll see you later okay?" When Jounouchi and Anzu bid farewell to each other, the millennium puzzle holder takes off in the opposite direction as her friend.   
  
'Jounouchi wouldn't take Red eyes Black Dragon...'   
  
-Flashback-   
  
"Anzu, you can have the card temporarily. I prepared a deck of 40 cards for today's duel. With these cards, I'm still qualified for the tournament. Just in case, I brought the Time Magician with me—this is my last Rare Card. I want to become a true duelist. In Battle City, I must show you—when I win in this tournament, when I become a true duelist, please play with me again."   
  
"Jounouchi....I understand.."   
  
-Flashback End-   
  
'Do you think that it is best that way, other me? Like, do you think it was right of you to agree with him?' The pure hearted Anzu asks her counter part.   
  
'Hm, yes I believe so. Jounouchi wants to become a true duelist, we will help him by waiting till the day he becomes one and dueling him.' Replies Anzu's other self with little emotion.   
  
'Okay!' Grins Anzu, very delighted that her other self did the right thing.   
  
"Mazaki!" A voice yells in a slightly angered tone.   
  
"Huh?" The youthful Anzu turns around to face the one who called her.   
  
"Kaiba?!" Shrieks Anzu. She jumps back in surprise. She did not expect to find her rival so soon in the tournament! Although she should have well known that her rival, Kaiba, would want to duel her as soon as possible in Battle City for the rematch he has awaited to take back his pride that she had stolen away after beating him in a duel for the first time.  
  
"Mazaki! You must duel me!" Orders the proud Kaiba. With the God card Obelisk in his deck, the rich duelist was confident he could beat her.   
  
"Er, um...I uh..." She began. Anzu did want to duel Kaiba, but she didn't feel that was they should do so so soon. However, she did not know how to put her opinion in words that would make Kaiba agree.   
  
"You must accept! It is a rule!" Kaiba moved his face closer to Anzu's to intimidate her. However, Anzu wasn't thinking that that was the reason.   
  
'Kyah!! His face is so close to mine! I hope my face is not turning red!!' Anzu panics in her mind.   
  
"Hey, Anzu...Why's your face so red?" Asks the younger Kaiba, grinning while doing so. Very obvious that he knew why.   
  
In embarrassment the brunette pushes Kaiba by putting her hand on his chest to get him away from her. His chest felt so warm. Even know she wasn't actually touching his chest, it felt like she was. His shirt was so cozy feeling, like it had just gotten out of the dryer. It was a very nice feeling for her; even know she didn't want to admit it to herself. The even more embarrassed duelist's face reddens more due to the fact she touched Kaiba's chest. What was wrong with her?   
  
'Oh gosh! I touched his chest!!' In her soul room, Anzu jumps up and down, in one of her panic modes.   
  
'Hehe...What's wrong, other me? Why suddenly you are red around Kaiba?' Anzu's other self jokely asks. Who knew her dark side would be a joker?   
  
'No! No! No! I don't like him!' Whines Anzu. The dark Anzu could tell that even speaking such a thing could easily make her easily embarrassed counter part easily, er, embarrassed.   
  
"Hello? Anzu?" Mokuba waved his hand across his friend, Anzu's, face. Her eyes were blank and drool was coming out of her mouth. Since she was busy talking to her other self in her soul room, she was too busy to interact in the reality.   
  
"Come out other Mazaki and duel me!" The angered older Kaiba shouted into Anzu's face. Long ago, before Death-T, the Kaiba brothers figured out there was another Anzu. Before he could say, or should I say 'yell' anymore, Anzu snapped out of her trance.   
  
"Um, I'm sorry Kaiba and Mokuba but I gotta go!" In fear of them seeing her face still red, the experienced duelist ran off. However, what she didn't expect is that both Kaiba brothers were following her.   
  
'Gahhh! Go back and duel him!' Anzu's dark half went into 'SD' mode in their soul room while ripping apart her room in anger for her counter part not listening to her.   
  
'I never turn down a battle!!' Blabs on and on Anzu's other self.   
  
'Say you accept! Say you accept!'   
  
A mysterious figure suddenly out of no where showed up in front of Anzu and bowed. Anzu figured that it was his way of greeting people.   
  
It turns out the figure is a harlequin. He pointed to a tent.   
  
'This could be Malik's doing.' Anzu's other self stops acting like an idiot and speaks in a serious tone.   
  
'Let me take it from here, other me.'   
  
'Alright!'   
  
The eye of the millennium puzzle glows, making Anzu's hair blow back and her whole self glow at the same time. After a short time, the aura fades away and Anzu's other self stands tall, ready to take on anything.   
  
"Kaiba, I will duel you later." Anzu's other self says in a serious calm voice to her rival catches up to her.   
  
With that said, the 'dark' Anzu rushes off to catch up to the harlequin that is running to a tent across the street while turning back to face Anzu and points to the destination she is to be at.   
  
"Come back, Mazaki! I demand you come back!" Shouts the now even more pissed off Kaiba.   
  
He and Mokuba run after the female duelist.   
  
-   
  
As the two enter in the tent the harlequin jumps up and down, smiling while pointing to a magic box.   
  
"You want me to enter it?" Asks dark Anzu.   
  
He continues to jump up and down, nodding this time while doing so. Anzu's counter-part enters in the magic box.   
  
Before the door to the box closes, the Kaiba brothers enter the room.   
  
"Mazaki! Stop hiding and come out to face me!" Seto clenched his fist. He was seriously getting pissed off from his rival.   
  
"I promise I'll duel you later, Kaiba." As soon as Anzu's other self finished her sentence, the magic box door closed. Mokuba ran up the magic box and opened the door, wanting to talk to Anzu, but she wasn't there.   
  
"Brother...She's gone.."   
  
To Be Continued   
  
-   
  
Is Anzu developing a crush on her rival? Will her other self share the same feelings for Kaiba if Anzu ends up liking him? What's in store for the dark Anzu? Where is she heading? Find out in the next chapter!   
  
R&r!


End file.
